gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ken Tanaka
Ken Tanaka ist der ehemalige Coach der McKinley Titans an der William McKinley High School. Er wird von Patrick Gallagher dargestellt. Biografie Es ist sehr wenig über Ken's Hintergrund bekannt. Er ist eine Mischung auf Ethisch und Rassen, dies ist sehr selten an der William McKinley High School. 'Staffel Eins' Ken hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Episode Ouvertüre. Er ist im Lehrerzimmer und beschwert sich darüber, dass es keinen Kaffee mehr gibt, weil Figgins den aufgrund von Budgetkürzungen zugunsten der Cheerios abgeschafft hat. Er begrüßt Emma und fragt, warum sie nicht auf der letzten Single-Party war. Später will er sie noch zu einer Autoshow einladen, allerdings lehnt sie ab und sagt ihm, dass sie an einem Date mit ihm nicht interessiert wäre. Darufhin wird er sauer und schmiert seine Spucke auf den Türgriff ihres Autos. Er erlaubt Will später, mit den Footballspielern über einen Beitritt in den Glee Club zu sprechen, wenn er dafür ein gutes Wort bei Emma für ihn einlegt. Nachdem Finn dem Glee-Club beitritt, konfrontiert er ihn damit und beschuldigt Will, dass er ihm seinen Quaterback stiehlt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue sieht Ken, wie sich Will und Emma beinahe küssen während Wills nächtlicher Hausmeisterschicht. Ken trifft Emma beim Mittagessen, wo er ihr erzählt, was er gesehen hatte und meint, sie sollte damit aufhören, ihre Zeit mit einem Mann zu verschwenden, der schon vergeben ist, und dass er denkt, er passe gut zu Emma. Emma stimmt wiederwillig zu und geht mit ihm aus. right|thumb|190px|Ken Tanaka bei den "Acafellas"In Acafellas sitzt er mit Henri St. Pierre, Sandy, Will und Howard im Lehrerzimmer. Sie feiern Henri's Rückkehr an die McKinley und beschweren sich, wie unglücklich sie alle doch mit ihrem Leben sind. Da beginnt Henri aus dem nichts das Lied ''For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'' zu singen und die anderen stimmen mitein. Im Nachhinein stellt Will fest, dass sie sich zusammen gut anhören, und gründet eine Gruppe. Er und die anderen haben Sandy aus der Gruppe geschmissen, weil er nicht zu ihnen passt, und üben ''This Is How We Do It'' im Wohnzimmer von Will. Diese neue gegründete Gruppe ist eine Acapella Gruppe, daraus leiten sie ihren Bandnamen Acafellas ab. Später führen sie das Lied ''Poison'' vor. Die Acafellas freuen sich über ihren guten Überblick und in der Zeitung stehen auch schon Komplimente wie, dass Ken ein Bariton ist. Später lässt er sich Tanzschritte von Will zeigen aber Emma unterbricht die beiden und sagt, dass Henri die Gruppe verlassen hat. Er ist gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass Howard und Herni aufgehört haben. Puck hat Zugriffe von den Acafellas und Ken lässt ihn beitreten aber droht Puck damit, dass er, wenn er sein Liebensleben vermasselt, wieder gehen muss. So führen sie zusammen ''I Wanna Sex You Up'' auf. In Kinder der Lüge setzt sich Will im Lehrerzimmer zu Emma und Ken, die ihm erzählen, dass sie Sue Sylvester im Fernsehen bei den Local News gesehen haben. Als sich Ken bei der Mannschaft über die miserable Statistik des Kickers beschwert, ergreift Kurt die Chance und will zeigen, dass er es besser kann. Er macht seine Musik an und beginnt zu tanzen. Die anderen Footballer amüsieren sich köstlich, es verschlägt ihnen aber die Sprache, als Kurt ein Field-Goal erzielt. Ken nimmt ihn ins Team auf. Kurt besteht auf seine Musik und Ken meint, er könne auch ein Tütü tragen, wenn er beim Spiel genau so schießt. Beim Football Spiel haben die Zuschauer große Erwartungen. Als das Spiel kurz vor dem Ende steht, schickt Ken Kurt in das Spiel, dieser schießt den entscheidenden Treffer und sie gewinnen das Spiel. In Angeregte Organismen geht er zu Terri, der neuen Schulkrankschwester ins Büro, und erzählt ihr seine Sorgen von Emma, weil er glaubt, dass Emma in Will verliebt ist. Terri macht ihm den Vorschlag Emma einen Verlobungsantrag vorzuschlagen. Er ist ein bisschen nervös und Terri gibt ihm einen Anstupser. Er geht in das Lehrerzimmer und fragt Emma, ob diese seine Frau werden möchte und sie antwortet ihm nicht gleich, sie bittet ihn zu warten, da sie sich das überlegen muss. Später treffen sich die beiden, bei den Schießfächern vom Footballteam, um die Angelegenheit zu besprechen. Emma nimmt seinen Vorschlag aber sie stellt noch eine lange Liste mit Bedingungen. In Remix fragen Ken und Emma bei Will nach einer Tanzstunde und einen Song für die Hochzeit. Als Will und Emma den Rest von der Hochzeit besprechen wollen, sieht Ken den beiden zu und wird wütend. Später lässt er sein Footballteam zwischen Football und Glee Club entscheiden. Will versucht ihm noch dies auszureden, jedoch mit keinem Erfolg. Später redet er noch mit Finn und er meint, dass Glee Club und Football zusammenpassen, Finn schafft es daraufhin, Kens Meinung, zu ändern. In Wer ist im Bilde? 'sagt Ken, dass die Hochzeit am kommenden Samstag sein wird. Aber an dem Tag sind auch die Sectionals, an den Emma Will vertreten soll. In 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel wird Ken wütend, weil Emma zu den Sectionals fährt und macht Schluss mit ihr. In Hallo Hölle! sagt Finn er wünscht sich mehr zu können wie Ken, als er Emma verloren hat. Da dieser von allen normal behandelt wird, obwohl er seit der Trennung von Emma dauernd etwas isst und kaum duscht. In Schlechter Ruf ist sein letzter Auftritt. Er stellt Will zur Rede, nachdem er, wie der Rest der Schule davon erfahren hat, dass Will Emma betrogen hat. 'Staffel Zwei' Er wird er in der Folge Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten nach einem Nervenzusammenbruch durch Shannon Beiste als Coach ersetzt. thumb 'Staffel Vier' In''' Letzte Chancen mit Schuss ist er auf einer Singelbörse im Internet der Idealpartner für Coach Beiste. Persönlichkeit Trotz seines Alters ist Ken ein Jocks. Er ist aggeressiv, laut, ungepflegt und ein bisschen dämlich. Ken ist ein sehr emotionaler Mensch, auch wenn er es leugnet, deshalb kommt es oft vor, dass er auch mal seine Emotionen einfach raus lässt. Dies kann auch mal zu Problemen in Bezug auf diejenigen führen, die er interagiert. Zum Beispiel, dass er von Emma vor langer Zeit, dass sie kein Interesse an ihm hat und er immer versucht, hat sie zu bekommen, und als er mit ihr verlobt war, hielt dies nicht lange, weil sie in jemand anderes verliebt war. Somit kam er nicht damit klar, dass er nun Emma als Freundin/Verlobte verloren hat und dies führte zu unreifen Eifersuchtsausbrüchen. Ken ist auch extrem unreif in allen Dingen, die er tut. Wie zum Beispiel, dass er seine Wut an seinen Footballspieler auslässt. Beziehungen Emma Pillsbury' :''Hauptartikel: Emma-Ken Beziehung Er ist Emmas Ex-verlobter. Ken war schon immer in Emma verliebt gewesen und er schafft es auch, sich mit ihr zu verloben, doch Emma zieht Will ihm immer wieder vor. Ken erkennt daraufhin, dass er keine Chance gegen Will hat und trennt sich von Emma. Trivia *Er ist japanischer Herkunft.thumb *Er ist von der Stimmlage ein Bariton. *Er hatte vor Jahren mal einen Fußpilz, woraufhin ihm alle Zehennägel entfernt wurden. Wenn ihm jemand auf den Fuß treten würde, würde er warscheinlich ohnmächtig werden. *Obwohl er Footballcoach ist, hasst er diese Sportart. *Er duscht nicht mehr. *In der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel Ouvertüre kauft er Sandy Gras ab. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Sportler